


Confessions in a College Dorm

by thecluelesswriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Timeskip, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecluelesswriter/pseuds/thecluelesswriter
Summary: To Suga, Daichi’s voice was like a song—but not one he listened to once and quickly strayed from. No, it was the kind of song he loved so much, he wanted it to be the only sound he heard, so that it’s mellifluous tone engulfed his entire being as it flooded his ears. Daichi’s voice was the kind of song that made Suga wish there was an option louder than full volume on his headphones.—Or, the one where Daichi quite literally stumbles into a love confession from a special someone.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Confessions in a College Dorm

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! i would like to mention that this short fic was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/omgdaichi/status/1326222767386202120?s=20), definitely check them out!
> 
> this probably won't receive much attention, but i hope some daisuga lovers find it. happy late daisuga day and enjoy the fluff <3

“Nice receive, Nishinoya!” an enthusiastic Daichi calls out to his former libero, who has been exceptionally quick on his feet today. Outstripping everyone on the court, he hasn’t allowed a single ball to land on his side. Something about the inside of a gym—the impossibly bright fluorescent lights above him, the squeaking of athletic shoes against the shiny floor beneath him, the clashing aromas of rubber equipment and sweaty bodies around him—always filled Noya with seemingly infinite energy. The fastidious boy flashes a bright smile, acknowledging the praise but never averting his eyes from the court before him, where he deems it most useful.

Daichi is accompanied by a handful of Karasuno alumni inside of a local gymnasium, sitting leisurely on a bench while enjoying the free entertainment provided by their friends. Dusk had passed hours ago, unbeknownst to the boys inside who are as lively as ever. The group came up with a plan to get together this weekend—indulge in some overly competitive volleyball, just like how they used to everyday during their teenage years. After they graduated from Karasuno and headed to their respective universities it became increasingly hard to plan proper reunions, very rarely were all of their schedules simultaneously vacant. As a result, they all tolerate the trouble of traveling a small distance to enjoy the one interest that crossed their paths years ago. The scattered reunion pale in comparison to how things were during high school, but the group had an unbreakable bond, and only seeing each other every now and then wouldn’t weaken the lifelong friendships they formed.

The old teammates are currently scrimmaging against themselves, playing tiresome rounds of three-on-three. Ukai used to make a habit of practicing like this prior to important matches, explaining that “It ensures all you meatheads touch the ball at least once before the ball goes back to the other side.” He saw it as a great way to reinforce the importance of remaining alert on the court, regardless of whether you have control of the ball.

The exercise was undoubtedly efficient, never failing to leave the teenagers with unstable legs after dashing across the court, and forearms slightly tinted pink from receiving relentless spikes. Behind Ukai’s back, Tanaka rebranded it as more of a ‘death certificate’ than a form of practice. “I mean, _where’s_ my rest? I’m gonna die!” he had once cried out to an unamused Tsukishima.

On one side of the court there’s Sugawara, who got stuck with the crazy duo of Noya and Tanaka (though he doesn’t actually mind). Set against them is Tsukishima, teamed up with the bickering pair of Hinata and Kageyama (and yes, he does _actually_ mind). Even Kiyoko participates in these outings (unknowingly provoking a lovesick Tanaka’s punctuality), never failing to find amusement in watching her boys goof off.

Countless sets later, it was time for most of them to either head to work, home, or their dorms. They typically left in pairs, it was just ideal to either catch a ride or spend the night with someone else. Amidst extensive planning the week before (Hinata could _never_ get his schedule right), Daichi had reached out to Suga, asking if his university allowed visitors to stay overnight in the dorms. He could have just booked a hotel or driven back home, but he realized he missed his best friend; the mere thought of seeing Suga making his heart flutter. _That was a platonic flutter, right?_

Without even looking into his school’s policies, and probably more enthusiasm than the situation warranted, Suga had quickly responded “Yes!!” He figured that even if it was banned, he could finesse his way into making it work.

Suga gathered all of his things and stepped outside, reveling in how the cold December air soothed his overheated body. He remained just outside the entrance of the gymnasium, bidding each of his teammates a warm “Goodnight, drive safe please!” as they filed out to find their cars. He was sure to stress such instruction to Nishinoya; something about that boy having a license was rather...distressing.

Last to exit was Daichi, who greeted Suga with a smile and friendly pat on the back. “Somebody looks tired,” he teased with a smirk. _Not that it takes away from your charm._ The silver haired boy just chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes, “Which one of us played back to back sets? Hmm?”

Daichi opened his mouth to recite some sort of defense, but Suga saved him the trouble and answered his own question, “Oh yeah, _me_.” Now it was Daichi’s turn to playfully roll his eyes, as he ventured out into the parking lot after mumbling “There’s that attitude my life was missing,” under his breath with a smile.

They found Daichi’s car right away, unlike Hinata who had assumed his coordinated counterpart would recall their parking spot (Kageyama unaffectedly explained he had ‘better things to worry about’ and stood idly by the entrance as Hinata frantically searched the area for ten minutes).

The drive to Suga’s dorm was short but sweet, and Daichi reluctantly allowed Suga to take control over the music for the fifteen minute drive, thinking his music taste wouldn’t be _unbearable_. A few minutes later he found himself almost regretting his passivity when Suga put One Direction’s ‘What Makes You Beautiful’ on nearly full blast and belted out the words.

Only _almost_ , though, because his heart warmed a bit as he watched the emphatic man sitting in his passenger seat, and he enjoyed how the street lights illuminated Suga’s face just enough for Daichi to see the blush creeping up on Suga’s cheeks once he realized he had unintentionally been putting on a show. _Why’s Daichi looking at me like that?_

A few twists, turns, and _loud_ sappy songs later, they reached their destination. As they approached the building, Suga’s heart started to beat faster in apprehension, praying to any available and accepting higher spirits that the uptight resident advisor wouldn’t be there to ruin the night.

To no avail, Suga’s worst nightmare transformed into his reality as he was greeted with the rigid man himself scavenging the empty hallways. Daichi was standing behind Suga (he had just opened the door for Suga to enter first, as his gentlemanly personality required) and watched confusedly as he visibly tensed.

“Now, Mr. Sugawara, who are you bringing here at,”—with a flick of his wrist and an agitated sigh he glanced at his watch—“almost midnight?” He glowered at Daichi, who outwardingly cringed at being the cause of such contempt; he couldn’t even remember the last time someone had given him such a look of aversion.

Unless you count the times he had to scold Tsukishima for practically bullying his teammates off the court with his harsh language—but Tsukki wore this look on his face everyday, and therefore he doesn’t count.

“Oh—uh, this is just my friend who’s going to be staying the night.” he nervously responded, hoping the next words out of that man’s mouth wouldn’t—

“Visitors aren’t allowed to stay the night.”

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

Suga felt a wave of disappointment wash over him, but only for a brief moment, as he quickly formulated what he would call a rather genius plan in his head.

Abashed, Suga turned around to face his bewildered friend who started to voice the confused thoughts wracking his brain, “Suga, I thought you sai—?” until he was abruptly cut off by Suga’s penitent tone. “Ah, I’m really sorry, Daichi. I must’ve mixed the rules up. Your dorm isn’t too far of a drive, right?”

Daichi stood there stupefied. Was Suga really proposing he take a two hour long trip at twelve in the morning?

He didn’t have time to verbalise his disbelief before Suga was nudging him back out the door they had just entered not a minute ago, “Here, let me walk you back to your car,” Suga glanced back at the displeased man and feigned remorse, “So sorry ‘bout that, won’t happen again!”

Still baffled, Daichi mindlessly followed him out into the cold, “What just—?”

Poor Daichi had barely articulated an entire sentence tonight.

“Shh!” Suga interrupted, “How badly do you think of me?” He waited for a response but realized he should probably reprieve Daichi of his perplexed state.

“You’re not driving back home, idiot.” Suga’s insulting nickname wasn’t what surprised Daichi, what surprised him was how this statement contradicted the dialogue that had played out inside the building they just exited.

“I’m not?” Daichi looked at him with scrunched up brows and a slight frown of confusion, a look that had been plastered on his face for the past few minutes. “Of course not! Tch,” he motioned Daichi to follow him around a dark, ominous corner that led to the side of the building, “Just follow me, okay?”

They walked a distance of about fifty feet until Suga crouched beside a particular window, Daichi mimicking his stance so that both their heads were a few feet below the bottom frame of the window. They remained there for a moment, the ambient sounds of night flooding their ears as Suga tentatively regarded his surroundings, making sure they were the only two stragglers.

“Okay, so,” Suga’s voice was barely above a whisper, “this window right here is actually my dorm window.” Suga looked at his docile friend conspiratorially.

Daichi didn’t like where this was going, but his eager friend seemed indifferent to the disapproval evident on his face.

“I’m gonna walk back inside without you. Then, in about five minutes, I’ll open up this window right here, and you’re gonna use those muscles of yours,”—cue a mildly debasing pat to Daichi’s impressive biceps—“to climb in there. Got it? Perfect.”

“Are you insane?” Daichi whisper-yelled, “That’s like, five feet off the ground!” he pointed at the structure above them.

“Okay, and? You’re basically six-foot.” Suga deadpanned.

“So you _are_ insane,” Daichi sighed at his predicament. “Great.”

After a few minutes of bickering between an incredulous Daichi and an even more persistent Suga (who strategically reminded him that he _could_ just sleep in his tiny car), they started to put the inauspicious plan into action.

Daichi indignantly stayed put while Suga casually walked back to the entrance of the building. He opened the front door and sure enough, the pretentious old man was in the same spot, his beady eyes darting to fix themselves on Suga. _Man, if looks could kill._

“My friend’s on his way home, heh,” Suga laughed nervously and hoped he and Daichi had waited long enough for the man to think Daichi actually left. The disdainful man let out a _hmph_ of unconvincing approval.

Suga decided the conversation was over and continued down the hall to the room he’d been _dying_ to reach ever since his body was first overcome with an egregious lassitude.

Once he reached the door to his room he used his key to unlock it and swiftly stepped inside. He took in the cluttered room before him and let out a laugh so small it was practically silent, Daichi was _definitely_ going to be appalled at the disorderly environment he would be surrounded by for the night.

In all fairness, Suga was bound to fall short of Daichi’s insatiable expectations. The man color codes his _socks_ for crying out loud. The pair simply subscribed to different lifestyles.

Pulling back the linen curtains covering his window he peeked out the window, and his heart sank in his chest when he was met with a desolate void. _Oh no_ , he assumed the worst, _had Daichi been caught by someone?_

Maybe it took him too long to get to his room and the security guard surveying the area came across Daichi. Maybe the irritating old man had psychically read their minds and knew their plan. Maybe—

“Holy—!”

Daichi’s head unexpectedly appeared in the window that was only inches away from Suga’s face, causing Suga to practically screech and double over backwards out of pure shock.

He quickly stood up, regained his balance, and moved back toward the window, pulling the curtain aside only to be met with an unamused look from his now shivering friend. Suga offered a sheepish look of contrition. _Oops?_

Using his full body weight, he pushed on the window so that the left side of it was open as wide as it could go. The unforgiving cold air from outside hit his face and he was plagued with guilt that his lack of preparation kept Daichi in such weather, even if it was only for a short while.

As soon as the thick glass separating them was removed, Daichi reprimanded Suga for leaving him in finger-numbing solitude for such a protracted amount of time. Suga called him a big baby, promising fluffy blankets and a warm bed awaited him.

“Okay, climb on up, big boy.” Suga dangled his right arm outside the window while his left one grasped the edge of the frame inside his room to keep his enervated body from tumbling outside (his former teammates have _not_ lost an ounce of strength, despite a few of them abstaining from college volleyball, and those friendly matches worked every muscle in his body). An annoyed Daichi swatted his hand away, though, claiming he could get up on his own, to which Suga held his hands up in surrender, “Okay, fine!” _You’re as stubborn as ever, Daichi._

Daichi took a step back to concoct a method of approach in his head. After much too little deliberation, he reached with both arms to grasp the ledge. He figured he could hoist himself up by use of a mock pull-up (Suga could confirm he was an _expert_ at those in the gym), turn himself around so that he sat on the ledge with his back facing Suga’s room, and slither inside backwards. Daichi innerly conceded it wouldn’t be an easy feat, but outwardly radiated with confidence to reassure not only himself but the wide-eyed, fidgety boy staring at him from inside the dorm. He supposed he could manage it without risking too much bodily harm.

He conquered the first part of his master plan with ease thanks to his physical legerity, and from his waist up he was now above the bottom of the frame, his arms pushing down on it so that his feet no longer enjoyed the safety of being planted on the ground. Daichi stayed positioned like this for a moment—watching a transparent cloud of breath form before him, feeling tactile sensations afford him more discomfort than he’d like. _Who said buildings should be made out of jagged, painful brick?_

Suga watched nervously but refrained from expressing his worries, not wanting to interrupt the obviously focused state his friend was in. He knew that even if Daichi fell it wouldn’t kill him, but the thought of anything remotely dangerous happening to Daichi was disconcerting for Suga, to say the least. _Stay safe for me, please._

Daichi started to feel his muscles tighten quicker than usual from the winter atmosphere, and moved onto phase two of his plan. He pushed himself up as high as he could until he was able to place his entire bottom on the ledge, successfully granting his arms a temporary break.

He almost snorted when Suga’s clapping and cheering reached his ears, loud enough for Daichi to hear over his accelerated breathing, but quiet enough to remain undetected by a certain _someone_ lurking in the hallway.

_After all these years, you’ve always been my number one supporter, Suga._

Following a deep breath, Daichi bent forward, making himself smaller so he could complete the final step of this drawn out process. Never before had his broad shoulders been such a problem, but he found himself struggling to fit through the narrow opening of the window.

This of course threw Suga into a fit of giggles.

With more force than he expected to need, he pushed so he was eventually situated where his top half was inside of the room while his legs dangled motionless off the ledge.

He announced that he would now flop his upper body upside down and slide inside, to which Suga—with crossed fingers hidden behind his back—responded with an encouraging “You’re doing great!”

Suga watched him attentively, and the two maintained eye contact as Daichi ostentatiously started to glide downwards. Recalling how unreceptive Daichi had been regarding assistance the past few minutes, Suga remained uninvolved—until he saw a flash of panic in Daichi’s eyes, and his supportive smile turned into a concerned frown. _What’s wrong?_ Though he was unaware of the cause of such a look, his instincts told him to move closer to his evidently distressed friend.

It seemed to happen in slow motion.

As Suga advanced further toward him, he realized Daichi had somehow lost his grip on the window frame. Given the awkward position he was in, Daichi had absolutely no means to catch or brace himself.

Daichi was now set on a path to crash his head into the wooden floor beneath him.

As quickly as he could without actually flinging his entire body forward, Suga outstretched both arms, cupped his hands together, and reached for his doomed friend’s head.

He landed on his knees with a thud, but he chose to ignore the discreet pain and instead focused on the wellbeing of the person within his hands.

To any outsider, the position they were in would be nothing short of hilarious: Daichi was completely upside down, his legs still placed awkwardly atop the window frame with his back floating above the ground, while his head was being held gently by a pair of delicate hands that were connected to a body kneeling on the ground.

Their unwavering eye contact grew in intensity as the seconds passed.

Despite Suga’s face being contorted in anguish, Daichi couldn’t help but gaze in wonder at the face before him. _Have you always been this pretty?_ Suga’s shiny silver hair had fallen in clumps in front of his eyes from his earlier, abrupt movements, practically obstructing his view of Daichi entirely. His eyebrows were upturned in the middle, and Daichi wanted to reach out and run his thumb along the creases they formed across his forehead, smoothing them out as if to eliminate his stress. Daichi could only see parts of Suga’s eyes, but he had spent so much time over the years getting lost in them that he did not need a complete view to picture them whole; he already knew that he would be greeted with a spec of golden amidst a hazel orb if he were to push a strand of Suga’s wispy hair away from his right eye. He mentally thanked the dull lamp sitting on the desk in the corner, as it illuminated the room just enough for him to see the beauty mark beneath Suga’s left eye—one of Daichi’s favorite features.

Such pure admiration wasn’t one sided, either. Suga marveled at how, even upside down, Daichi managed to look handsome. _Is it just that impossible for you to look bad?_ Daichi’s hair was soft in Suga’s hands and, opposite to Suga’s condition, it was dangling from his head so that his entire face was on full display for Suga to treasure. This offered Suga a perfect view of Daichi’s chiseled jaw, much to his delight. Daichi’s normally pointed eyebrows appeared more relaxed; in fact, his entire face seemed to have softened. His expressive eyes were dark, engulfed by the shadow Suga casted over them and— _did they just dilate?_ Suga blamed it on the lighting change Daichi just experienced. His eyes continued shamelessly down his friend’s face until he reached his cheeks, tinged slightly pink; Suga surmised it was the result of the wintry air. _Or was it because of something else?_ Last to cherish were Daichi’s lips; his mouth was slightly agape from the pure shock of almost falling, and Suga’s brain couldn’t help but to revisit the word soft: _Soft_ hair, _soft_ eyebrows, _soft_ eyes, _soft_ lips.

The deafening yet comfortable silence was first broken by Daichi, who was temporarily limited to just blurting out different forms of _thank you_ or _I’m so sorry_.

Once Suga realized he succeeded in saving his friend from harm, he relaxed. He actually found amusement in it all and laughed at the crazy circumstances that led them to this moment. He didn’t even mind Daichi’s nonsensical drivel.

Why? It’s simple, really.

To Suga, Daichi’s voice was like a song—but not one he listened to once and quickly strayed from. No, it was the kind of song he loved so much, he wanted it to be the only sound he heard, so that it’s mellifluous tone engulfed his entire being as it flooded his ears. Daichi’s voice was the kind of song that made Suga wish there was an option louder than full volume on his headphones.

So, Suga let him talk, sitting patiently, smiling fondly at the panicked lilt in Daichi’s voice. Suga let him talk for a few minutes, watching the usually stoic man unravel himself word by word, until Suga was suddenly overcome with the compelling urge to do something he’d spent days and nights thinking about. Something that summoned all of his courage.

“Hey, Dai?”

That was all it took for Daichi to put his gibberish to rest, looking up at his angelic friend with eager eyes.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Daichi almost thought the blood rushing to his head was playing mind games with him.

Could this really be happening right now?

“W-wait,” he stammered out, “Really?”

Suga didn’t give the conventional answer of _yes_ that Daichi assumed would come out of his mouth. Instead, Suga dipped his head down so that his lips were level with Daichi’s, and kissed him.

Suga _kissed_ Daichi.

There was nothing to see and everything to feel when Daichi closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of their entwined lips. Butterflies formed in Daichi’s stomach, and he swore he never felt happier.

Reluctantly, they pulled back from one another and gazed in amazement. Daichi reached out his right hand and brushed Suga’s hair out of his face, which allowed him to fully appreciate the mosaic of beautiful features before him.

“I love _you_.” Daichi repeated, making it a point to not add ‘too’ at the end.

He didn’t love Suga just because Suga loved him; Daichi wholeheartedly loved the man before him, completely on his own. He had known this for a while, but never once could he fathom such feelings would be reciprocated.

Suga felt a newfound warmth spread from his heart outwards, reaching the ends of his fingers and tips of his toes.

In a weird—yet beautiful—way, this monumental revelation between the two didn’t change anything. They were still best friends who would look forward to seeing each other once in a while, they would still be unconditionally supportive of one another in any future endeavors, they would still bicker and poke fun at one another until one of them said something that made the other double over in almost painful laughter. But, most of all, they were still Suga and Daichi: an inseparable pair that would endure the highs and lows life had to offer them with ease.

Daichi couldn’t help it, and found himself connecting his lips with the boy in front of him, Suga releasing a giggle into his mouth at how his nose lightly bumps into Daichi’s chin.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to incorporate some inner dialogue through the use of italics scattered throughout the story, please let me know how it fared out! i’m still new to all of this, all feedback is welcome, even if it’s a critique. thank you for reading! : )


End file.
